You Gotta Get It!
by lost puppy love
Summary: There's a party in town! Will Sanji be able to teach Usopp to dance by nightfall? Fanfic no. 2, peeps! R&R, thankyou! Many pairings possible...mainly UsoSan... XD Chapter 3 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1: Prince Charming

Narf! Hello there, peeps! This is my second ever fanfiction! X3 Wellity, I'd better get going, ne? Another pretty story for you craze-ay ravenous UsoSan fans!Join the revolution! XP

**You've Gotta Get It!**

**Chapter 1: Prince Charming **

"YAY! PARTY! FOOD!"

Usopp woke with a start.

"What the…what the hell are you shouting about Luffy! Jeez, can't a guy get some decent sleep around here!"

The bouncy young pirate leapt straight into Usopp's hammock, landing on his stomach. The long-nosed crack shot swore loudly, gasping for breath and choking from surprise. Luffy pushed his hat up from his forehead, beaming, sitting on Usopp's knees.

"There's a party tonight at the dock! And you know what that means?"

Usopp sighed. Knowing the answer already, he looked at Luffy with an air of exasperation.

"No, I do NOT know, Luffy. Drunken marines, perhaps? Pounding music till four a.m.? People passing out and vomiting wherever you look but who still INSIST they're having fun?"

"No, dummy! FOOD! Foodfoodfoodfoodfood!"

Usopp rolled his eyes.

Beaming, the straw-hat pirate leapt out of the hammock, his foot narrowly grazing Usopp's chin. He then pounded to the cabin door and flew through it, leaving it to slam behind him. Muttering darkly, hair disheveled, Usopp decided that he was never going to get back to sleep now that HE was awake. Murmuring something about 'Luffy' 'anchor', and 'overboard', he pulled on a T-shirt and dungarees, but didn't bother to pull the straps up over his shoulders. As he was trying to even out his curls, he leant back to look through one of the portholes. Sunlight pouring into the shadowy room, Usopp could just make out the dim, silhouetted figure of Sanji, a spiral of smoke curling elegantly from his lips.

Pushing, yawning, through the cabin door, Usopp found Sanji still standing by the railings, having a customary after-breakfast smoke.

"Hey, Sanji."

"Mn?"

Sanji looked back at him, and then gave a small nod, going back to lean sleepily on the rail. They stood there for a minute, Usopp watching, slightly mesmerized, at how the white slither of smoke crept ponderously from the blonde man's lips. Sanji gave a small yawn, and slid sleepily into a position where his head was resting in his arms.

"You tired?"

Sanji groaned.

"_Yes_. That damn Luffy came into the kitchen last night, babbling something about food. It took me an hour to calm him down. I _keep on_ telling him that I can't make him five breakfasts a day…"

Usopp chuckled, and Sanji looked up, annoyance written all over his face.

"What the hell are _you_ laughing at, Pinocchio? I'm practically a slave to that little—"

"Luffy says that there's gonna be food at this party tonight. That's why he's so excited."

Sanji stood up again, and leant back, stretching in the morning breeze, his hands still resting on the rail.

"Oh, right… free food. Jeez, he gets so easily hung up about such little things…"

Suddenly, Zoro appeared round the corner. The two others turned to him, bleary-eyed. The swordsman slowed to a stop, a towel slung over one shoulder. He looked pretty tired, too.

"Luffy got you as well, huh? The way he was going, he could have woken up the entire _town_."

The three stood there, in a silence that was too heavy and sleepy to be awkward. This was a rare moment. Zoro stirred after a minute, and made to go for the washing quarters. Sanji braced his back with his hands and stretched.

"I bet there'll be dancing too, huh?"

Usopp snapped out of his sleepy stupor.

"Wh-what! Dancing! What the f—but I don't know how—"

Sanji appeared to have woken up too, and a grin now spread across his face.

"Hey, no worries…you can be a wallflower."

Sanji cackled slyly, and Usopp flushed.

"But I _want_ to dance. I just… don't know how."

Zoro turned back to look over his shoulder at the two others.

"Hey, I'd like to see you try, love-cook. Yeah, I can see it now…bet you'd look one heck of a sight!"

Zoro snorted, and Sanji turned to face him, eyebrow raised, hand resting on his hip, flicking his cigarette with a hiss into the ocean. He walked smoothly forward, grabbed the other man swiftly round the middle, and flung him round into a pose which consisted of him leaning gracefully over Zoro, who was hanging beneath him in his one arm. Zoro blinked, now completely snapped out of his early-morning sleepiness. Sanji grabbed his wrist, and flung him, pirouetting slightly, back into a standing position. He smirked coolly.

"Listen up, Cinderella. On the dance floor, I'm _everybody's_ Prince Charming."

Zoro, with a rather unmistakable flush, picked up his towel from off the floor.

"Yeah, well… don't start doing it to _every_ guy in the place. They'll be expecting a slap on the ass next."

Pink in the face, Zoro left from the scene, staggering slightly. Sanji grinned, and began to pat the pockets of his suit to find his packet of cigarettes. Turning round, he was met by the glittering gaze of Usopp. Sanji looked at him uncertainly.

"…what?"

Usopp almost exploded with excitement.

"Teach me how to do that, Sanji! _TEACH **ME!**_"

Yosh! First chapter complete! Did you like? I realized I might have to make this story long, so now it's in chapters…mya...I noticed that there's not much Usosan…yet. Ho ho ho! I always imagined that Sanji would be able to dance good…hmm. Like, 'Saturday Night Fever' good, or 'Dirty Dancing' good? Yes…yes. It's difficult to describe dancing. You have to imagine really hard!


	2. Chapter 2: The Lesson

Yays! Second chapter:3 these updates just keep coming thick and fast, huh? Please R&R! thank you very much!

Oh, and I forgot to mention this before… One Piece doesn't belong to me, but to Mr. Eiichiro Oda! (unfortunately…) XD

**---**

**You Gotta Get It!**

**Chapter 2: The Lesson**

It was almost mid morning.

"Ow! Dammit, Usopp, stop treading of my feet!"

Muttering, Sanji limped off to stop the music. Usopp sighed. It was good of Sanji to teach him how to dance, but he was beginning to feel that tonight's party would be the most humiliating experience of his life.

He turned around to see Sanji move towards him from across the deck, the band on the record player again whining into action. The whole charade was now thoroughly getting on Sanji's nerves. He placed his hand on Usopp's waist, and held his other hand.

"Right. Waltz."

Usopp blinked, and as Sanji moved forwards he stumbled backwards, and every time he tried to get into it, he ended up clashing with Sanji's own steps and pressing down on the blonde man's foot with a resounding _crunch. _He let go of Usopp, slapping his forehead with exasperation.

"Jeez! What's so wrong with being a wallflower, anyway! At least it means _I_ won't be in so much pain!"

Usopp felt himself bristling with anger.

"Well, I can't quite see how you expect me to learn by just saying _'waltz'_! I'm not gonna know how to damn dance if the only thing I know is its _name!_"

The two of them stood there in irritated silence, glaring at each other. Usopp had a ferocious look set on his face, and Sanji's eye had a malevolent glint in it, still watering from the pain of Usopp treading on his toes.

At that moment, Zoro wandered past. He snorted at the sight of the two men.

"Hey, Twinkletoes! Learn how to cha-cha yet?"

Sanji turned towards the swordsman slowly, his teeth set and bared.

"Up yours, _cabbage-head."_

Zoro backed away slightly, the memory of the incident earlier that morning still fresh in his mind. Instead, he snorted again, and made his way off down the deck, laughing loudly when he was at a safe distance. This was the last straw for Sanji. Letting out a bellowed string of swearwords and insults, he looked around desperately for something to throw at the green-haired swordsman. Usopp, thinking that it was probably about time to intervene, grabbed the arm of the cook, who was about to launch his shoe at the back of Zoro's head.

"Let go, dammit! I might not be as expert as you, but I'm a pretty good shot when it comes to it!"

"Look. You can either waste the afternoon trying to kill Zoro with a _shoe_, or you can teach me how to dance."

Sanji turned back to look at Usopp. The long nosed pirate's face was set in seriousness, his eyes gazing at him, wide and imploring. Sanji let down his arm slowly. It was strange- looking at Usopp's face, it felt like something inside him was… melting. He lowered his arm completely.

"Yeah…right, right…"

Sanji hopped along to put his shoe back on, and then restarted the music. He spun round, and walked towards the middle of the deck, quickly but elegantly, his movements smooth and graceful, as if he were part of the music. Watching him as he came closer, Usopp felt his heartbeat quicken. He tensed up, wondering why he had begun to feel so strange all of a sudden. When Sanji held him, it was different. Hand on the other's waist, their free hands clasped together, he began to feel the other man's closeness- a new, warm rhythm, pressed against his chest.

"Waltz."

Usopp opened his mouth to protest, but Sanji jerked him closer, talking over the top of him.

"Don't think about anything. Don't think about any_one_. Just forget. Because now, it's just me, and you, and the music."

Usopp's mouth continued to hang open, even though he no longer had anything to say. They started off tentatively, Sanji moving forward, and Usopp, like magic, responding to the moves perfectly. He began to laugh nervously, amazed at his newfound talent.

"L-l-look, Sanji! I-I-I'm doing it! I'm actually _dancing_!"

Sanji, taken aback by the crack shot's delight, smiled, a warm emotion swelling in his heart, spreading through his entire body. Suddenly feeling rather out of character, he let go, moving hurriedly over to the record player. Usopp, now completely and utterly exhilarated, leapt up and down.

"Let's do something better! More _difficult_! Come on, Sanji, I can take it! The Great Captain Usopp-sama will be the world's greatest dancer!"

The record began to play out something quicker, more intricate. Usopp stopped in mid-celebration.

"Uh…maybe not, Sanji… it sounds way to _hard_."

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"It's the tango. There's nothing to it, once you get the idea. Just…think about what I said before."

Usopp still felt skeptical.

"Eeh…I don't know…"

"C'mon, you've _gotta_ get it!"

Usopp let out a nervous breath, and then moved forward. In a split second, he found himself seized in the crook of the chef's arm, doing what he could only assume was the tango. After marching up and down the deck several times, the music finally came to a crescendo, and Usopp found himself flung backwards, hanging precariously beneath Sanji. The dance had gone so quickly, but now _this_ moment- this moment seemed to last for _hours. _In that time, he noticed how strong Sanji's grip was, his arm wrapped around his waste tightly, his fingers digging into his side. Their free hands were still clasped, and as Sanji urged Usopp into the position where his back was arched over his arm, his head nearly touching the floor, their hands, pressed together, were the only, strangely burning sensation he felt- fingers intertwined, clinging to each other, not wanting to let go. Usopp realized what it must have been like to be Zoro that morning. His face immediately went crimson, feeling Sanji's hot breath playing across his face. Suddenly, he felt the chef's arm slip from beneath him, and, panicking, he threw his arms around his neck. Sanji pulled them both back into the standing position. Both were rather breathless. It gradually dawned on Usopp that his arms were still tightly wrapped around the cook's neck. He gulped, slowing turning to face him, his nose just touching the end of Sanji's.

"Um …"

Usopp flinched with embarrassment and quickly brought his arms back to his own sides. He thought about apologizing, but his mouth was dry and words seemed to be lodged in his throat. He looked up, and felt a thrill of excitement as he saw Sanji smiling, lighting a cigarette. The blonde took a long drag and exhaled contentedly, all the time grinning at the sharpshooter.

"You know what?"

Usopp's eyes grew wide and expectant.

"What!"

Sanji took another puff.

"I think you're ready to party."

---

Yo ho! Another chapter up and running! XD I don't know if this was as good as the first, but I tried my best, all the same! Wow, when I read this, it looks like I _really _hate Zoro. But I don't. I love him! X3 sorry, zoro fans! And poop, I've just realised that that 'moment' was just the same as the first chapters 'moment'. Aaagh… oh well. Chapter 3 will be along shortly, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Revelation

RARR! Third installment, darlings! XD Thank you for giving all your lovely reviews! And please, keep them coming:3

**Usopp**: O.K, O.K, write the chapter already!

**LPL**: I'm just giving the people what they want!

**Usopp**: They don't want to hear about you! They want to hear about Sanji and me…but mostly me.

**LPL**: Right you are…chapter three, folks and folkettes!

**Usopp**: That's better.

---

**You Gotta Get It!**

**Chapter 3: A Little Revelation **

"Guys! Guys! C'mon now, I have your clothes for tonight!"

The crew of the Going Merry gathered reluctantly on the main deck. Nami proudly brandished a collection of expensive looking suits. Zoro looked at them incredulously.

"You bought us _suits? _How much money do we have left over?"

Nami gave him a withering glare.

"What they cost doesn't matter. What _does _matter is that I'm not going to be seen at a high-class party with a bunch of hobos!"

Luffy was the first to pipe up.

"A suit? Wow, never wore one of _those_ before! How d'ya put it on? Can I wear my vest over the top? Can I still wear my hat?"

He grabbed it off of Nami's arm, examining it with interest. The red-headed girl giggled, making Sanji grind his teeth. Nami placed the rest of the suits on top of a barrel, and steered Luffy towards the sleeping quarters.

" You guys can get changed somewhere else. I think Luffy might need some help—no, you don't put your head in _there! _Sheesh!"

The pair left, leaving the rest staring forlornly at the pile on the barrel. Usopp glanced at Sanji, who was almost physically green with envy at the site of the giggling Nami and her innocent companion. Usopp suddenly felt a strange pang. It wasn't a good feeling, like before- it hurt. It was painful, seeing Sanji stare, like a helpless puppy-dog, after the pretty young woman. His thoughts were interrupted by Zoro and Sanji taking up their suits, muttering audibly and bitterly. He picked up his own suit, examined it vaguely, and headed after the two men.

It was now sunset, and the sky was stained with great swathes of dazzling colour.

In the men's sleeping quarters, Usopp examined himself reproachfully in a cracked, full-length mirror. Well, Nami certainly had an eye for fashion, but Usopp didn't suit _fashion. _Period. Slipping off the bandana from around his head, Usopp watched his depressing amount of black curls tumble about his face. He found something to tie them up with, trying vainly to control them. Outside, Luffy could be heard thundering up and down the deck, yelling ecstatically about food, and Nami _click clacking _after him, trying to put on her earrings and yelling at Luffy to wear his shirt properly. Sighing heavily, Usopp pushed open the door and wandered reluctantly outside. The air was heavy and sweet smelling, the fiery sky casting a warm glow over the bay. He looked around for somebody else, and met Zoro, who looked uncharacteristically dashing in his sharp black suit and red shirt. He was fiddling with the buttons and cussing under his breath, and looked up at Usopp without really registering that he was there.

"Would you just look at this thing? I've never felt so damn uncomfortable in my life! And where the hell am I supposed to put my swords? Jeez!"

Usopp stared after him listlessly, not bothering to answer. Well, it wasn't like _his _opinion mattered anyway. He still felt he needed approval for the way he looked, and realized sadly that he probably shouldn't expect any. He waited around for a minute more, and soon saw Luffy and Nami clumping up the deck, Nami trying to comb his unruly hair, and Luffy fidgeting irritably as they walked.

"Hold _still_, Luffy! C'mon, if you just let me do this you'll look _so_ cute!"

"But I don't wanna be cute! I want food! Food food food!"

Luffy jammed his straw hat defiantly on his head, and Nami threw up her arms in irritable surrender. Usopp followed them slowly as they joined Zoro, and thought, forlornly, how _good _everybody looked. He stared down at himself, pushing stray hairs out of his eyes. _Yuck. _Well, at least he had his dancing to fall back upon. A warm feeling crept through his chest, and a small smile played on the corners of his mouth. Sanji… he hadn't seen Sanji yet… A voice behind him almost made him yelp in surprise.

"Hey there, Crack-shot! Ready to pull off some moves tonight?"

A grinning Sanji appeared at his side, looking more sharp and immaculate then ever. His smile made Usopp's head feel like it was buzzing. However, his heart sank as he saw Sanji turn a lecherous gaze on Nami, who was stunningly attired in flowing red satin.

"Nami-_swaaaaan_…"

Sanji left Usopp's side, sidling up to the red-haired girl. She turned a cold stare on him.

"What."

Sanji smoothed his hair and straightened his tie laboriously, and then moved in closer.

"You gotta _date_ for tonight?"

Nami looked down, pink in the face, a shy smile creeping across her lips. She leaned across to Luffy, slipping her arm into the crook of his. The black haired boy beamed innocently. Sanji's cigarette dropped from his gaping mouth, and he turned an unflatteringly incredulous gaze on the both of them.

"_You_ are going with _him_? "

Nami composed herself, returning his stare defiantly.

"I explained how girls are usually seen with dates at parties, and well… he asked me."

She smiled curtly at him, turned on her heel, and made to alight off of the ship.

"Come on everyone! Party starts in 15 minutes! We can't be late!"

Zoro followed her, and then Usopp walked up to the gangplank, turning to Sanji.

"Well, I guess we should get moving."

He laughed nervously, but soon stopped when he saw the expression on Sanji's face. It was a look of murderous hate, usually put to use whenever he saw someone lay a finger on his beloved Nami. He stamped out his escaped cigarette savagely, and turned back.

"I'm not going." He hissed, and hurried briskly back onto the ship, shutting himself in the men's quarters with an ear splitting _slam_. Usopp spun round.

"Sanji --!"

Nami looked back exasperatedly.

"Come _on_!"

Usopp looked desperately back and forth.

"I'll… I'll be along in a minute! You go ahead!"

He found Sanji in his hammock, puffing angrily on his cigarette, a thin layer of smoke now drifting around the ceiling. Usopp choked slightly, making Sanji look round.

"Oh. It's you."

Usopp murmured something vaguely like 'it's me', but felt too nervous to say anything else, in case Sanji exploded at him. He looked at the curls of smoke gather thickly around the light.

"You know… it's the Going Merry's rule that you shouldn't smoke in the cabins."

He dodged a pillow flung violently at his head.

"Get bent."

Sanji rolled sulkily around in his hammock, his back now facing Usopp. The long nosed pirate shuffled uneasily on one spot, listening to the chef's fast and irritated breathing. He sighed.

"This sucks."

"Hn?"

"Nothing!"

Usopp stared at the hunched form of the cook for a while longer, and then made slowly for the door. As he reached for the handle, he heard a quite voice from behind him.

"Don't…"

Usopp turned round, and saw that Sanji had rolled onto his back, his head turned slightly towards him, eyes glittering and indistinct.

"Don't… don't leave."

Usopp's fingers slid from the door handle, and he turned round to face him. The cook closed his eyes, giving a long, drawn out sigh.

"I'm… sorry for being such a pain in the ass. But just seeing her staring after that little— it just felt like… like…"

Usopp smiled sadly.

"It hurt."

Sanji sighed again, and nodded slowly.

Usopp played with the hem of his jacket, watching more and more strands of hair fall from his ponytail and across his face. After standing for a moment in contemplative silence, he pulled out his ponytail, the black curls settling around his neck. Sanji watched him all this time, his anger and hatred subsiding, a calm settling over his body. Usopp cleared his throat quietly, and looked at the blonde man in the hammock.

"Well, you know… it's not the end of the world."

Sanji snorted. Hardening his resolve, Usopp pressed on.

"And… and one day you'll see that I'm right. And one day, you'll find someone better, someone who'll love you, just as much as you love them."

Usopp began to feel hot under the gaze of the cook. His heart was hammering, and he didn't know why, or rather- he didn't want to _admit_ to himself why. Thoughts began to whirl around in Usopp's head, fueled by a strange intoxication that gripped him every time _he_ looked at him, _he_ talked to him, _he_ touched him…

"So, uh… what I'm getting at is…"

Sanji rolled over onto his shoulder, still burning his curious stare into Usopp.

"Uh…um… I think, well I_ know_… that I… I…"

Sanji stared at him with a nonplussed, almost innocent gaze.

"Sanji. Sanji, I… I lo…"

But before he could finish his sentence, he felt Sanji's fingers pressed against his own lips…

---

Oooh! A cliffhanger! …of sorts. What dya think? Huh? Huh? I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was pretty darn long, don't ya think? I need sleeeeeep… zzzzz. But I can't! Because I need to write the FOURTH installment! Gosh! I'd never thought it would go on for that long! XD Hmmm. Zoro… _uncharacteristically_ dashing? I think I might need to disagree with myself there… X3! and sorry for using such a long word. Thank goodness for spell checks! …mya… PLEASE KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT OF 'YOU GOTTA GET IT!' COMING VEEEERY SOON! thankyou!


	4. Chapter 4: The Midnight Chime

Gee Willikers, it's the FINAL CHAPTER! XD

A HUGE thankyou to everybody who has been religiously following and reviewing this story (c'mon, I know you're out there :3) it might not seem like a big deal to some people, but to me it means a lot, so thankyou:'D

All righty then, let's get this party started! X3

**You Gotta Get It!**

**Chapter 4: The Midnight Chime**

Usopp stood, stunned, as Sanji removed his fingers from over his lips. He had swung his legs over the edge of the hammock, and was now facing him. He chuckled, shuffling absentmindedly.

"You know what? I think you're right. I should… just stop acting like such a jerk."

He looked up at Usopp, who was still standing there, the feeling of stunned elation now slipping rapidly away.

"We'll go to the party, and I'll apologise to Nami for being late… y' know, despite that little pipsqueak Luffy, I feel like I've gotta good thing going with that girl."

Usopp just stood there. He didn't nod. He didn't even answer. A burning sensation started to grip his throat, and a small, nagging voice began to plague his thoughts- _So close._ _Oh, you were so **very** close. But he doesn't care for you…_

Realising vaguely that he'd been standing there in silence for some time, Usopp turned round to make for the door, Sanji shuffling behind him.

"Right." He said, his voice strained, quavering with the effort not to crack. "Let's go."

"Great!" said Sanji, following him cheerily into the humid night air.

Together they made for the dock, Sanji wandering behind, while Usopp quietly wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

After about ten minutes, the pair reached the venue of the party. It certainly was high-class- held in a huge white mansion, the trees filled with sparkling lights, the flowers giving off a heady, sweet perfume, the bushes filled with cicadas, chirping dreamily. Strains of music and laughter drifted through the warm air. Usopp was almost certain he could hear Luffy yelling about meat in the distance. Sanji looked up the garden towards the house, giving an impressed whistle.

"Whoa! Nice digs!"

They trudged together up the stony path, towards a pair of huge doors flanked by large, surly men. Sanji was now in front, Usopp hanging warily behind. One of the men stepped swiftly in front of the handle, just as Sanji went to reach for it. The cook stepped back, raising an eyebrow.

"S'cuse me, tonnes of fun, but we need to get into that party, and you're kinda blocking the way."

Usopp groaned, and the large man bent down, casting a shadow over the blonde man.

"Are you on the list, _sir_?"

Sanji snorted.

"List? What list?"

"Only friends of the mayor's may enter the party. Any others are barred entry."

Usopp sighed. He assumed that Nami must have known the mayor- he had heard her talking about him before. Zoro and Luffy must have gotten in because they were with Nami. Sighing again, heavily, Usopp turned on his heel, clumping tiredly across to a large stone fountain that stood on a courtyard in the middle of the lawn. Sanji could still be heard arguing fruitlessly with the doorman.

"No one told us about a list, stupid-ass! Look, if you'll just go inside, ask for Nami, we know her! Then I can prove to you that we aren't freakin' gate crashers!"

The two large men looked at each other, smirking. They opened the door, moving into the brightly lit foyer. The man looked back at Sanji smugly.

"Get lost, blondie. Hats off for trying, but…tough luck. Now, if you don't mind, we're gonna go join the fun. Goodnight, boys."

And with that, the heavy doors slammed loudly in Sanji's face, the doormen's hearty laughter echoing inside the huge hall. Usopp looked at the hunched figure of the cook, who kicked a stone and muttered angrily, turning to join him by the fountain.

Usopp looked over to one of the huge windows. Through it, he could see a room, bathed in golden light from a large crystal chandelier, filled with elegantly dressed people. Amongst the crowd flashed the red satin of Nami's dress, as she cooed and coaxed Luffy to dance with her. The band, seated at one end of the room, struck up a slow, romantic song. Nami wound her arms around the black-haired boys neck, her eyelashes lowered over her cheeks demurely. Luffy smiled warmly, and pressed his forehead against hers, the couple making their way leisurely around the dance floor. Usopp looked away from the scene, and saw that Sanji was stood next to him, also watching the pair. A look of defeat was etched over his entire face. He sat down heavily, not tearing himself away from the sight of the happy couple. A loud, low rumble sounded overhead, and heavy droplets of rain started to _pitter-patter_ down onto the courtyard. They looked a sorry sight- Usopp, his hair steadily turning straight from the wet, picking the flower from his buttonhole to pieces, and Sanji, staring forlornly at the drawing-room window, slouched sadly on the edge of the fountain.

Both sat in silence, listening to the whisper of the rain and the laughter and happiness filling the air.

The band finished the song, and immediately started to play something brighter, faster. He heard Sanji get to his feet, and saw a hand thrust under his gaze.

"Wanna dance?"

Usopp looked up, strands of wet hair stuck to his face.

"What?"

"C'mon, we spent practically the whole day trying to learn, so we might as well put it to good use."

Usopp stared up at the blonde man, whose suit was completely soaked from the downpour. A carefree grin had spread across his dripping face, and Usopp, taking his hand, returned it, his heart swelling with warmth, banishing the pressing cold of the rain from his body.

Sanji struck a pose, in one swift move tearing his tie from around his neck, flinging to the floor. Usopp laughed, both of them now grinning from ear to ear, and together they danced in the rain next to the fountain, roaring with laughter, Sanji singing loudly and raucously to the music, Usopp kicking up the huge puddles, soaking himself even more.

Sanji moved quickly and gracefully through the intricate steps of the dance, secretly delighting in the way that Usopp's raven hair, free from it's bandana, clung to his face, hanging, in an oddly alluring way, in front of his eyes, his rain soaked collar framing a graceful tanned throat. The cook caught him around the waist, spinning them both around and around, the world becoming a glorious, dizzying blur, a world where there was just the two of them, intoxicated with swirling colour and music.

The band finished on a blaring, drawn out note, and the two men slowed to a stop, their breath ripping out in uneven gasps. Usopp was almost too tired to register Sanji's forehead resting against his own brow, but was started out of his dizzy stupor by hot breath playing across his face.

"At least… I know now… you were paying… attention!" gasped Sanji, and Usopp stared at his sky-blue eye, so close now that he could see the rain clinging to every eyelash. Sanji's head slipped down from Usopp's forehead to his collarbone, still desperately out of breath, Usopp's face now turning a violent shade of crimson.

"I think I need to sit down."

Suddenly, a clock on the front of the building clunked, gradually reaching a new hour. Usopp looked up, blinking the rain from his eyes. Midnight? Already? People inside began to chatter excitedly, and started to pair off. He closed his eyes momentarily, feeling the weight of the Sanji's head rested on his shoulder. _Oh yeah…that's right. How could I forget?_ The cook stood up slowly, smiling.

"It's New Years Eve. You know what that means?"

Usopp looked through the window, and saw Nami clasping Luffy's hands, both of them gazing wistfully at one another. He saw Zoro being accosted by a short, fat old duchess, but a young, black haired woman Usopp didn't recognise soon rescued him. Sanji spoke again.

"At the stroke of midnight, you have to find someone to kiss."

Usopp suddenly felt flustered.

'Uh…well… I guess we could sneak into the party now. I'm sure you could find some cute girl who'll be up for it! I'll, uh… I'll just stand in the corner and finish up the punch while you're at it."

Usopp laughed nervously, and tried to refasten his tie.

_**12… 11... 10…**_

"I don't want to go in there. Well… not anymore."

He smiled distantly, watching the clock, it's hands set dead straight on midnight.

_**9… 8… **_

Usopp made an effort to sound casual.

"Why… why not?"

Sanji turned to him.

"What were you going to say to me, back on the ship? I interrupted you. What was it?"

_**7…6….**_

Usopp gulped, determinedly returning the cook's gaze. He thought about laughing the question off, but he didn't feel like being a coward. Not tonight.

The rain continued to pour down, his hair falling in dripping strands about his face. Sanji continued to gaze at him. Usopp looked down, again playing with the hem of his jacket. He let out another nervous laugh.

"Jeez. I'm always such a tactless loser, I thought you'd probably have figured out the answer already."

"…Maybe I have."

_**5…4…**_

Usopp whipped round.

"Huh?"

Sanji moved in closer.

He resumed the position that he taken just after their dance, his forehead resting against Usopp's. A wave of heat rushed through the curly haired young man, and he gulped, closing his eyes. He was shivering, but not from the cold of the rain. He opened his eyes again, and they met with the warm gaze of the cook. His heart suddenly felt light, even though it was thundering, faster and faster. That smile… it warmed his whole being. Usopp began to feel hot tears welling in his eyes, coursing down his cheeks as freely as the heavy droplets from the sky.

_**3… 2…**_

Sanji shifted his head slightly to the side, his eyes half closed, lips gently parted.

He was so close.

Usopp took in a shuddering, ecstatic breath, tears now mingling with the rain from Sanji's face.

"Sanji… I… "

_**1.**_

"…I love you."

Fireworks.

The rain had come to a stop, and great arcs of starry rainbows flew through the sky, illuminating the scene below…

Through the window, Nami pulled back in embarrassment as Luffy accidentally kissed her hard and painfully on the nose, and Zoro was locked in an embrace with the black haired girl that didn't look like it would end too soon.

But there was a couple that no one noticed, standing, soaked to the skin, beneath the glittering sky, immersed in a world of their own.

Their arms wound tentatively around each other's bodies, their soaking strands of hair entwined, black against blonde. Eyes softly closed in ecstasy, and all the while, shy and gentle kisses.

Long after the last chime had echoed out across the courtyard, the two young men went to head back to the Going Merry.

For them, the night had only just begun…

**The End**

_Notes from the Illustrious Writer!_

WAHOO! FINISHED FINISHED FINISHED! It wasn't an anticlimax, was it? I'm afraid that it was a bad ending… I shall be flaaaamed! Sob… I'm sorry that it ended, actually. I had a lot of fun writing it! Yush, Usopp has sexy hair XD What do you guys think of the whole story? Did you like it? I sure hope you did, because your opinions matter, people! Please please please REVIEW! PLEASE! Aw, c'mon, I said please… all right, I'm being annoying now. But it would be nice if you reviewed it:3 Make this girl squeal for joy at your loverly comments! Would you guys like to see more UsoSan loveliness from moi? Because if you do, then REQUEST! YOU MUST REQUEST FOR THE GLORY THAT IS USOSAN! THANKYOU!


End file.
